The Chrysanthemum and The Sakura
by Alastor Vega
Summary: They were total opposite. People thought they were the least likely to ever be together. But sometimes love never cares about such trivial thoughts. Drabbles of Byakuya and Rangiku.
1. Insight

**I would never have thought that this would be the next pairing I would write for Bleach. But I was corrupted. It might not be that good. Still getting use to them. But I hope you enjoy it.**

At a ravishing green grassy plain, where a large beautiful cherry blossom tree lay. There sat two figures. They watched as a light breeze brush the branches of the ancient tree.

"It's been a long time since I saw this tree looking so vibrant." One of the figure said. He was wearing a samurai armor. A face guard covered his face as a golden half-cherry blossom headdress adorn his forehead.

"I see it has. It is a lovely sight." Answered the samurai's dark haired companion.

"I remembered when this whole place was nothing but a waste land. This mighty tree losing all its petals and looking so thin. The sky dark and gloomy."

Byakuya's face lowered from Senbonzakura's statement. Memories of his decease wife now coming up. The sadness of losing her being the main reason why his inner world was in such a dismal state so long ago.

"But things are different now. Now she is in your life."

That comment actually made the usually stoic Noble to smile. If only a little. "Yes. Ever since she enter my life, it has been more 'interesting'. "As he pictured the gorgeous strawberry-blonde.

The Zanpakutou spirit chuckled a little. "Very interesting. Her wild nature and passion was something new and exciting."

"And she has a warm soul. People who don't know her would think she is just superficial. But they are wrong. She is sincere. She cares for the well beings of her friends. She is also brave and strong. Most man would think her outer body is her only appealing feature. But it's her inner beauty that I find most attractive."

And every word he said came from his heart and soul.

**Hopefully the other chapters would be better. I would love your thoughts on this in your reviews. But please no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome. Have a nice day.**


	2. How to get your boyfriend to go shopping

**This is a two part story prompt. The prompt is shopping and it was giving to me by Smartdd. I think I got a little better with them. But I don't know. Enjoy**

"Byakuya, can you take me shopping to the real world?" Asked Rangiku as she sat on top the Captain's desk. Her legs cross and using her arms to support her upper body as she lay back.

The nobleman looked up from his papers to look at his girlfriend.. "Didn't you went shopping last week with Lieutenant Kotestu?"

"Yeah but that was a week ago." She said. "And besides, shopping with you is so much fun." She finish as she flipped her blonde hair with her hand.

"Even so, I still have these papers to finish signing." As he put the ink on said paper. "Shouldn't you be doing the same thing?"

"All ready finish."

"You did?' Byakuya's eyebrow rose at her unexpected non-procrastination.

"Yep, so since I done my paperwork, you're allowed not to do it. We counter balance each other."

The Captain smiled. "Your logic is very insightful."

"So you come then?" Her hand clasped together. Her smoky colored eyes now widen in hope.

"As much as I would enjoy spending time with you, these papers must be done."

Rangiku's face fell at that. The usually stoic man has been hold up all week in his office doing paperwork. And then there were his meeting with the member of his noble family(Though she had a sinking suspicion that those old fart over there were doing it on purpose.) And because of that, they hardly spent any time with together. Which did not sit well with her.

_What to do, what to do. _She thought as one of her arms went around her waist and nipping her nails with her other.. _I know._

"Byakuya." Her voice now low and sultry. She hopped off desk and moved around the wooden furniture. Her hips swinging seductively back and forth. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" Now behind him. Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Her lips planting soft kisses on his neck, jaw line and cheeks.

Byakuya's face flared at the sensual touch his lover was giving. "I, I'm sorry Rangiku but I…" But he lost his voice as the beauty started to kiss the lobes of his ears. His weak spot.

"Are you sure?' She whispered in his ear. Her hot breath causing him to shiver in pleasure. "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" Her arms disconnecting his neck. Her fingers now tracing from the contours of his neck to his chin as she moved in front of him. "Nothing at all?" Their face just inches away.

"Well I think I can spend an hour or two away from my work."

Rangiku smiled at that. 'That's good. Now," Her arms rewrapping themselves around his neck. Her bottom now taking there place on his lap. Her legs dangling on the side. "here's a little reward for you." As she kissed him.

Byakuya responded to the intimate act. Their mouth moved as one. Tasting each other. He had one of his arm around her waist. The hand place comfortably on her hip. The other ran through her golden locks. He slightly angles her head around so that he could deepen their kiss.

The action lasted for nearly five minutes. Their lips leaving each other and now breathless.

"Is that all I get?" The sixth Captain said with a rare smirk.

The tenth Lieutenant matched his facial expression. "Well" Tapping her chin with her finger. "Once we're done shopping I can give you a special reward."

**I think I need help with describing kisses. Now, what should happen to them when they go out shopping. Suggests. Review and prompts please. And have a nice day.**


End file.
